When constructing parking lots, driveways or other relatively flat surfaces with an appreciable surface area, it is conventional to install a fluid drainage system. Such a system is typically constructed of a series of elongated drainage channel segments disposed below yet flush with the finished grade level in order to permit the entry and channeling of fluid to a predetermined drainage site.
Prior art installation techniques have proven to be rather time consuming and labor intensive, and frequently result in a poor and uneven installation of the drainage channel segments. One of the most common installation problems is the tendency of the naturally buoyant drainage channel segments to float or otherwise move out of alignment when concrete, asphalt or similar material is poured and fills in about the periphery of the segments.
One prior art installation technique involves preparation of a trench, after the surface has been created in order to facilitate subsequent installation of the drainage channel segments. The segments are temporarily suspended within the channel by attachment to a plurality of laterally extending boards resting on the surface on either side of the trench. As concrete is poured into the trench, however, the segments tend to float upwardly, resulting in an uneven installation of the drain segments.
Another prior art installation technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,807 to Kirkpatrick, assigned to Polydrain, Inc. That technique involves driving an elongated spike into the earth which is connected to a "chair" that is attached to a drainage channel segment. The spike, however, tends to move mad may become dislodged during installation, resulting in uneven installation of the segments.